


Triple Threat

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Past Violence, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Three people had been found on that island: Oliver Queen, Slade Wilson, and Shado. Slade and Shado follow Oliver to Starling City. Why? They are all together as in dating. How will the criminals handle not only the Arrow, but Deathstroke and Dragon? Watch out Starling City.





	Triple Threat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Oliver it’s time. Shoot the arrow.” A women yelled.

“On it!” Oliver yelled back.

He quickly lit the arrow on fire then shot it. It landed right where they wanted it and it exploded. The two and another man ran to the beach that had the fire as quickly as they could. The boat the women had seen had heard the explosion and had looked for the source. When they saw the fire they went to investigate and found the three. They had them board the boat.

“Here you all go.” They were given blankets then some warm drinks. “Drink up, drink up.”

“Thank you.” The women said.

“You’re welcome ma’am.”

-Starling City: Queen Mansion-

The phone wrang. Walter Steele answered it thinking it was about the company. “This is Walter Steele. How may I help you?”

“Hello mr. Steele. I’m dr. Liu. I’m looking for a Moira Queen. Is she available?” A man with a chinese accent said.

“Yes she is. Hold on a moment while I get her.”

“Of course sir.”

He put the doctor on hold and went to find his wife. “There you are Moira. There is a phone call for you.”

“Ok.” She answered the phone. “Hello, this is Moira Queen. How may I help you?”

“Hello Mrs. Queen. I am dr. Liu. I am from Tang Shiu Kin hospital in Hong Kong. Earlier today two men and a women had been brought into the hospital. After many test we have determined the younger male was your son, Oliver Queen.”

“What?” She gasped out in shock causing Walter to look at her in concern.

“Three people were found on an island. Two male and one female. We ran tests on all of them. The test confirm that the younger male is indeed your son.”

“O-oliver’s alive?” Now it was Walter’s turn to be shocked.

“Yes ma’am he is.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes ma’am we are. We ran the test multiple times.”

“Oliver is alive?” She asked once more.

The doctor felt bad for the poor women. When the test had come back he found that Oliver Queen had been presumed dead after a yacht accident 5 years ago. It was hard for her to believe that he was alive all this time.

“Yes ma’am he is. As soon as I am certain he can handle being transferred we will transfer him to a hospital in Starling City.”  
“Thank you, thank you so much.”

The man smiled. “Your welcome.” It wasn’t everyday he was able to tell a family that their missing son was alive. “Have a good day.”

“You too.” She hung up the phone and hugged her husband. “Oliver is alive.”

“What?” A shocked voice said from the doorway causing them to turn and find Thea. “Did you just say that Oliver was alive? My brother?” Thea asked her mom.

Moira walked over and hugged her daughter. “Yes sweetheart I did.” She explained to her what the doctor told her.

“He’s coming home?” Thea asked as she teared up.

“Yes.” She answered. “Oliver’s alive and coming home.”

“Thank you god.” Thea said as she let the tears fall.


End file.
